Gebruikersblog:Dondersteen/Terug in Nederland
Hallo iedereen, ik wou even zeggen dat ik weer terug ben van vakantie. Ik ben naar Samos geweest, een klein eiland van Griekenland erg dicht bij Turkije, samen met Eclipsstaart en Smaragdstaart. We hebben een hoop avonturen meegemaakt en ik dacht, laat er maar eens wat vertellen. We hebben een quad gehuurd (zo´n soort moter met vier wielen ofzo, ik weet niet hoe het uit te leggen XD) waar we eerst 3 dagen les voor moesten hebben die te hanteren, want we gingen door de bergen. Maar ook de lessen waren erg leuk. We zijn naar verschillende stadjes geweest, zoals Pythagorias, waar het vliegveld lag. Daar zijn we naar de Greek Cat Resceu Samos geweest, en man o man wat waren daar veel katten zeg. Er was een groot veld met allerlij speelgoedjes voor de katten en allemaal hokjes. Daar verbleven de volwassen katten. Mijn favoriete katten waren Lipsi (een langharige rode kat), Fluffy (een langharige lapjespoes) en poppy waar ik zo meer over vertel. Er stonden op dat veld wat stoeltjes enzo, en die vrouw van de Shelter (zo heet het waar de katten verblijven) zij dat als je daarop ging zitten en niets deed, er heel veel katten kwamen. En dat was ook zo. het waren er heeeeel veel. Verder op had je de kittens, in een klein gebouw bij het begin. Er waren jongen, nog jongere en wat leek pasgeboren katjes. Er waren ook wat zwerfkittens ddaar die geredt waren zoals Poppy. Poppy heeft een beetje een zielig verhaal. Ze was 5 weken oud toen Duitse toeristen gepiep hoorden komen uit een auto. Dat bleek Poppy dus te zijn. De zat vast in het moterblok van een auto. Er kwam snel hulp, maar helaas raakte ze een kappotte kabel van de accu van de auto. Poppy kreeg een vreselijke schok, en raakte verlamt. (https://instagram.com/p/BmQQ2_JDt4H/ dit is Poppy, (https://instagram.com/p/BmobiBQgU3X/ dit is Fluffy en https://instagram.com/p/Bmq4bLiAmdQ/ dit is Lipsi) Eerst kon ze helemaal niet meer bewegen. Nu alleen haar achterkant nog niet. Een week later waren we nog een keer gegaan. We zijn ook naar Carlovassi geweest, daar hadden we geshopt, want Eclips wou dat zo graag. Maar het was even goed heel leuk. Ik heb heel veel gespaart en heb een nieuwe Tommy Hillfiger shirt gekocht en een zilveren ketting. En daarna was mijn geld op :). Smaragd is flink tekeer gegaan tegen mede vakantie gangers. Het ging zo, wij waren, best luidruchtig de eerste keer, backflips in het water aan het doen. De vrouw naast het zwembad vond het te hard en zei letterlijk ´moet het nou zo hard´, op een hele onvriendelijke toon, maar wij hielden er verder wel rekening mee en waren stiller. Later waren we grapjes aan het maken en we moesten even lachen, niet eens zo hard en de vrouw die deze keer belde zei ´gvd! Ik kan mijn telefoon niet eens verstaan´. wij gingen heel zacht fluisteren, maar ik verslikte mij in zwembad water. Ik hoestte en toen kwam er een of andere vage ouwe man naar buiten die riep ´als jullie nou niet stil zijn, dan vallen er klappen!!!´ Dat was het momentt waarop Smaragd een woede aanval kreeg. Ik ga niet precies zeggen wat hij zei, maar het was boos. En weetje wat nou het mooie is. Een vakantie vriend die we daar toen ontmoette, Kyran, heeft moeten klagen bij Marios, de leider van het appartementen complex, over dat die mensen veel te harde muziek draaiden en hard schreeuwden. Dus ja, een heel avontuur, maar mijn vingers doen nu pijn dus ga ik niet meer typen. Dit was het wel weer, doei, de groeiten van Steen, Smaragd en Eclips ;) Categorie:Blogberichten